thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Russell
Jake Russell was the Chief of Police in Middleton, the widow of Jennifer Russell, and the husband of Cassie Nightingale. He was the father of Brandon and Lori, who he had with Jennifer. Cassie and Jake also had a daughter together, Grace. Jake was shot and died from his injuries at some point after, "The Good Witch's Wonder". Biography Born and raised in Middleton, Jake was a good citizen and did his part in the community. He joined the Middleton police force when he was in his younger twenties. While presumably in his twenties, he married Jennifer O'Hanrahan, and the two settled into a suburban home in Middleton. They were married for over a year before they had their first child, Brandon. About a year later, they welcomed their second and final daughter, Lori. The family was happy and Jake grew very close to Jennifer's father, George, and considered him to be family. Jake also became the Chief of Police for Middleton. At around 2006 or 2007, Jennifer became sick and was later diagnosed with cancer. Jake took her to numerous treatments and helped care for her while stepping up to care for their two young children. The treatments failed and Jennifer died, leaving Jake a widow. He was heartbroken and struggling to balance his work and family, which led to George moving in with them. They eventually found their rhythm, although, they still struggled to deal with the lack of a prominent female figure. In 2008, Cassandra Nightingale suddenly arrived in Middleton and moved into the presumably haunted Grey House. Jake was Cassie's first and only ally in the town, and the two quickly bonded especially after Cassie helped his children. It wasn't long until Jake and Cassie welcomed their own child, a girl that they named Grace. Grace inherited her mothers' gifts, something that Jake thought was very special. In 2026 or 2027, five or six years after "The Good Witch's Wonder" Jake was shot and killed in the of duty and a tribute to him was erected in Middleton shortly after in "Starting Over...Again". His death rocked his family and eventually, they sold his old home and everyone left in Middleton moved into Grey House with Cassie, George, and Grace. Cassie blamed herself for a long time, as she didn't foresee his death happening. She eventually came to terms with it but it took her many years before she could even think about dating again. Throughout Series |-|The Good Witch = Jake meets Cassie after Martha ropes him into investigating who is living at the dilapidated Grey House. When they arrive and he meets Cassie, he was curious about her and stood up for her to Martha. He and Cassie bonded and became close friends with the definite possibility of becoming more. Jake was struggling at the time with his wife's death and being the father of two teenagers. Cassie helped him and his family. |-|Garden = A mysterious man with a vendetta against Cassie arrives to Middleton and sabotages her so that everyone turns against her - everyone but Jake. He tricks her into handing over her lease which leaves Cassie homeless and convinced that Middleton isn't the place for her. Jake, along with his children, convince Cassie to stay until it is all sorted out. Jake threw himself into the investigation and discovered the man was a con artist and arrested him. Jake also proposed to Cassie and she happily said yes. |-|Gift = Cassie and Jake scrambled to plan their last-minute Christmas Eve wedding, just as Jake's old friend arrives in town. The couple gets married at the end of the special. |-|Family = After disagreeing with the Mayor on a bridge expansion and having a heated debate, Jake is fired from his job as police chief. This leads to him arguing with Cassie and his kids all the time, but it doesn't help when Cassie's long-lost cousin arrives at Grey House. |-|Charm = |-|Destiny = |-|Wonder = Personality A valiant and intelligent man, Jake doesn't hesitate to help others or put himself in the line of fire to protect someone. He is also sarcastic, witty, strong-willed, and doesn't buy into the Middleton cliques. He focuses on his job and family - his two main priorities. Physical Appearance Jake was a handsome man in his early 30s, with sandy blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a tall muscular build. He was seen both in and out of his police uniform, though when he was out of uniform he wore relaxed and casual clothing. He didn't like to dress up or wear fancy clothes, but could when he needed to. Appearances * The Good Witch * The Good Witch's Garden * The Good Witch's Gift * The Good Witch's Destiny * The Good Witch's Family * The Good Witch's Charm * The Good Witch's Destiny * The Good Witch's Wonder Season 1 * Starting Over...Again (Mentioned) * The Truth About Lies (Mentioned) Notes and Trivia * His first wife died of cancer two years before Cassie moved to Middleton. * He was one of the few residents who didn't judge Cassie immediately for moving to Middleton and opening a new-age shop. Gallery GWF_Cassie-Jake.jpg GWF_Cassie-Jake2.jpg GWF_Jake_Portrait.jpg GWF_Jake_Portrait2.jpg GWF_Jake_Portrait3.jpg GWC5.jpg GWC_Cassie-Jake.jpg GWC_Cassie-Jake2.jpg GWC_Still3.jpg GWC_Still4.jpg GWC_Still8.jpg GWC_Still9.jpg GWD_Cassie-Jake.jpg GWD6.jpg GWD10.jpg GWD9.jpg GWD_Still4.jpg GWD_Still9.jpg References Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters Category:The Good Witch (TV movies) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male Characters Category:Russell Family